Kakashi Hatake: Birth of the Copy Ninja
by NamikazeMinato99
Summary: One - Shot about how Kakashi gained his nickname during the Third Shinobi World War.


Kakashi Hatake: Birth of the Copy Ninja

It was four in the morning, a time of day when darkness still surrounded the world. Rain was pouring from the heavens, the droplets of water inflicting ice-cold pain on any skin it touched. The occasional flashes of lightning revealed the presence of a single figure, standing in front of a monument. The boy, who was no older than 13, stood there, staring silently at a single name on the newly constructed memorial. His name was Kakashi Hatake and the name he was looking at was that of Obito Uchiha. Obito was Kakashi's comrade and friend who had recently sacrificed himself to save him. In addition to that, he had given Kakashi his Sharingan as a gift. Kakashi remembered the searing pain in his eye when the operation was done. That pain numbed eventually, but the pain of loss had only intensified. Kakashi stayed at the memorial until morning, bearing the freezing cold temperatures to maintain his silent vigil. Eventually, when the sun pierced through clouds to slightly brighten up the miserable day that lay ahead, Kakashi sighed as he realized he was already late.

_Sorry Obito _Kakashi thought _looks like I have to go. I'll make sure to get back as soon as I can._

Kakashi rushed to the rendezvous point to meet up with Minato-sensei and Rin, the two remaining members of his team. He felt slightly panicked as he approached the gate to the Village, where they were supposed to meet. What if something had happened to them to? He would be left all alone and he knew he wouldn't be able to bare it. Thankfully, by the time he reached the gate he saw them. Even though they looked slightly frustrated and angry about his lateness, just seeing them brought a little warmth to Kakashi's heart.

"Kakashi!" Rin yelled, "What time do you think this is? We've been waiting for an hour, where have you been?"

"Well," Kakashi started, "you see, I was on my way here and I saw an old man with a walking stick and –"

"That's enough Kakashi" Minato said, interrupting his student's blatant lie, "we don't have time for this. Now that Kakashi is finally here I'm going to introduce the person who will be helping us with this mission. Here he comes now. Kakashi and Rin, meet Might Gai."

A boy the same age as Kakashi suddenly appeared before the group, clearly having prepared his entrance earlier. He wore a green jumpsuit with black boots that matched his hair, which was cut in a bowl. He smiled with a wide grin that showed off his remarkably gleaming teeth and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up. Minato and Rin both looked slightly embarrassed, but Kakashi just felt rising anger. He completely ignored Gai and turned to Minato.

"Sensei", he said, "we don't need another member. Replacing Obito is an insult to his memory and I won't stand for it. We'll be fine on our own."

Minato just stared back at Kakashi, trying to keep his face as understanding as possible.

"Listen", he said, "I know how you're feeling Kakashi, and we all cared about Obito. However, we need a four-man squad for this mission and there's no way around that. Now, with that out of the way I'm going to explain the mission."

Kakashi listened just enough to understand what was happening. The Village had received intelligence that there were two small bands of enemy ninja within the borders of the Fire Country and there mission was to capture as many as possible in order to interrogate them. Kakashi, however, spent most of the time blankly staring into the ground. Obito would spent this briefing making jokes and telling everyone about how he could take out all the enemies once his Sharingan had awakened. Kakashi let out a smile at this. Obito's Sharingan would take out the enemies, except Kakashi would be the one using it. Kakashi clenched his fist and strengthened his resolve. The only part of Obito left lived within him, and he planned to keep his will alive along with it.

"Kakashi!" Minato yelled, showing his stern side that he didn't often reveal, "You need to pay attention. Now, as I just said, we will split into two teams. I will travel with you most of the way, then I will go after one group while you three attack the others. As Kakashi is the highest ranked among you, he will lead this mission once we have separated."

Kakashi looked both shocked and terrified at this.

"Sensei", he began, "I'm not sure-"

"Kakashi, you need to do this", Minato responded, "Just because things didn't go to plan last time you lead a mission doesn't mean they will go wrong this time. Remember, you're a Jonin so this is what is expected of you."

Kakashi knew Minato was right, of course. He was just incredibly nervous about being put in charge again. However, he had made a promise to Obito and he would see it through.

"Alright," Kakashi said, "let's go."

Kakashi had never spent a more infuriating day in his life. Gai spent the whole day either trying to start a competition with anyone who would listen, in particular Kakashi, or explaining to Minato very loudly just how great a Shinobi Gai really was and how all of it was owed to the "Power of Youth." However, after a while it became apparent that they would not be able to reach their destination by nightfall. Kakashi's lateness had meant that they would have to stop and make camp, as attacking during nightfall carried too much of a risk. So, they stopped and found a good area to rest. It was not completely ideal as there was not as much cover as they would have liked, especially on such a stormy night, but it was the best they could get in the area they were in.

Kakashi, Gai and Minato went to collect some wood to use for fire. Kakashi and Gai were told to team up while Minato worked alone. Kakashi suspected this was to force Kakashi to get along with Gai, but he doubted that was possible. He was just so annoying and kept talking about absolute nonsense. After a while, Kakashi was able to drown him out, and just responded by making a small sound of approval every time Gai stopped for breath. Kakashi then a felt a twitch in his left eye and moved his hand up there instinctively. His body was still getting used to his Sharingan in many ways. He took the chance to move his headband and open his eye for a while. Gai noticed this and was immediately impressed.

"You have a Sharingan?" he exclaimed. "That's so cool! I thought that only the Uchiha had it though, so why-"

The look on Kakashi's face made him stop talking. He remembered that the former member of this team was an Uchiha, so the rest made sense. This made Gai unusually quiet, for which Kakashi was glad. They finally gathered enough wood and went back towards the campsite. As they approached, the storm intensified. Kakashi didn't see how they would be able to start a fire in this weather, although the lightening would probably help.

What happened next was too fast for normal eyes to follow. A bolt of lightening powered out of the sky and was sent screaming down towards where Rin was standing. She had no time to react at all and she could just stand there, frozen. Suddenly, there was the sound of hundreds of birds chirping and another flash of lightening appeared. Kakashi was already running full pace towards Rin, holding a ball of electricity in his hand. He jumped up, pushing Rin with his free hand out of harms way and cutting the bolt of lightening with his Chidori. Both Kakashi and Rin lay on the ground, shocked by what had just taken place. Gai quickly ran towards the two and was joined by Minato. He helped Kakashi up, beaming at him as he did.

"I guess you find a way to complete that jutsu of yours", he said, chuckling. As he checked on Rin, Gai walked over to Kakashi.

"Sharingan and you can do that? I guess I'll make you my rival, so that I can make sure I never fall behind you" he declared giving Kakashi another thumbs up.

The next morning, Minato split up with the group and Kakashi led Gai and Rin towards their target. As they got closer to the approximate position they had been given, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan again. They knew there was a possibility that the enemy could be preparing an ambush, and the Sharingan was the easiest way to prevent that from happening.

"Okay guys, "Kakashi whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible, "the enemy should be in the next clearing. Remember, our orders are clear. We are trying to capture as many of them as possible, but kill if you have to. Right, they should be just about here."

Kakashi peered through the trees and into the clearing, but did not see anyone. It was obvious, though, that there had been people sleeping there recently. The disturbance in the ground was what made it clear, and Kakashi examined the dirt in order to get an idea where the enemy had gone. Just as he knelt down, he noticed the slightest piece of movement out of the corner of his eye and yelled out. "Over there!"

Shiruken and Kunai flew out of the trees, but they were easily dealt with. Enemy ninja jumped out of the trees and surrounded the group. There were 10 of them, which surprised Kakashi.

"Kakashi", Rin asked, "weren't there supposed to only be 4 ninja here?"

"Yes", Kakashi replied, "it seems that information was wrong. Oh well, guess we have to deal with the situation we're in."

The enemy wasted no time in going in for the attack. They rushed in, but were kept at bay rather impressively by Gai. His speed was phenomenal and surprised Kakashi. He figured that, without the Sharingan, he would have struggled to keep up with his movements. His taijutsu took out several of the enemy in quick succession, and only left four of the enemy still standing.

"Well then" one of the masked ninja said, his gruff voice slightly muffling his words, "I guess taijutsu if fairly useless then. Guess its ninjutsu then."

The ninja made five hand seals extremely quickly before shouting "Earth Style: Earth Dragon!"

There was an eruption from the ground and the dirt shot out into the air. It then formed into the shape of a dragon and charged towards the group. Kakashi was able to reach quick enough to get Rin out of the way, but Gai wasn't so lucky, as his arm was caught with the technique. Gai fell to the ground, gripping his arm in pain.

"Kakashi", Rin gasped, "you saved me again. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Obito made me swear to protect you, "Kakashi said, "and I will not let him down."

Kakashi was also staring back at his opponent and realized something. He could remember each step of that jutsu exactly and felt confident he could replicate it. He had to test it out.

"Rin", he said confidently, "go and take care of Gai, make sure he's alright. I'll handle these guys."

Kakashi walked back towards the ninja, who started laughing hysterically.

"So, you got lucky that time", he cackled, "but can you dodge it again?"

_I won't have to, _Kakashi thought.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon!"

However, this time there were two voices and two sets of jutsu. Kakashi used his jutsu to cancel out the other. The enemy ninja stood in amazement at what they saw.

"How did he do that?" they said to each other, utterly confused at what was happening.

"Whatever", the lead ninja scowled, "I guess he must have been faking before. However, I bet he doesn't know this one."

Kakashi watched the hand signs being made closely. He wondered how quickly he would be able to copy a jutsu. He made the hand signs just after the other ninja did, the Sharingan copying everything exactly.

"Earth Style: One Thousand Bullets!"

The ground was disturbed once more as small, barely visible pieces of birth rose from the ground. The small, bullet shaped pieces of dirt flew towards their target. However, once again they were stopped by the same technique.

The enemy was frozen in place. They couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"How does he know that technique?" the enemy ninja asked, " Nobody but me can know that. What they hell are you?"

Just then, a figure flew through the air. Gai was jumping with his foot outstretched as a kick and he hit three of the enemy at once. As soon as they were knocked down, Kakashi made his move. He used Chidori and took out the main ninja he had been battling. The enemy was unable to react, as he was already stunned into submission. Kakashi was careful not to hit a vital point, and the ninja lay on the ground unable to move. Kakashi stared down into his opponent's eyes, who laughed once he saw Kakashi up close.

"I see", he said, "The Sharingan. You were copying my jutsu with that eye of yours. Funny, I thought only the Uchiha clan had that kekkei genkai, which you are clearly not apart of. Oh well, it's too late now. I guess I've been beaten by three brats."

"Hey, these three brats have names."

Minato stood there, holding two unconscious enemies over his shoulders. He looked impressed.

"They are Rin, Might Gai and the one who defeated you is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi Hatake", the enemy said, "a ninja who copies any jutsu he comes up against. I'll be sure to remember that."

Kakashi's second mission as a leader was a much greater success than the first. The intelligence gained from the enemy turned out to be crucial and helped Konoha eventually achieve victory. News soon spread of a Kakashi Hatake and his Sharingan. Both enemies and allies knew him from that day on, as Kakashi Hatake: The Copy Ninja.


End file.
